FMAverse In The Modern World!
by PurpleMonkeyCAY
Summary: What happens when 17 year old Mitzi Wilhelm meets her new upstairs neighbors, FRANK ARCHER AND KIMBLEY! Mitzi must then find out how they came here, to her world, and fight the homunculi in the process! Rated T more language in later chapters. May have OC x Canon Character. Canon pairings will happen. My first story! Yay!
1. Chapter One: Wait? What!

Disclaimer: I don't own **_anything!_**I only own my OC, Mitzi Wilhelm~! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist(2003) or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. If I did, Frank Archer would be in Brotherhood!

**Note: **If you notice any Mary Sue details with Mitzi, please tell me! Also, this is Modern World crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist(both). Flames will be fed to Riza and Roy, and any hates will be blown up by my muse, Zolf.~ ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

_Beeeeeep, beeeeep._

The noise of an alarm clock could be heard from the owner's wonderful dream, so loud, it had ruined the dream instantly! A soft, muffled groan could be heard from underneath the blankets and pillows. 17 year old Mitzi Wilhelm awoke and took the warm blanket off of her, before covering herself up again when a cold breeze hit her. _Shoot! That's cold! _she thought to herself. She got up, wondering if she should dare touch the ice cold floor, scrunching her nose up as she heard the kids next door, squealing and yelling as she heard the mother raise her voice. _God, please. Why must I get the apartment closest to the /brats/!_

Mitzi went into the bathroom and got changed for the day. It was, happily, her birthday! She smirked sweetly as she changed into her clothes, which consisted of a black tank top, a purple sweat shirt, blue jeans, and white socks. Mitzi stared at her reflection, icy blue eyes staring right back into her own. She had a pale complextion, not /too/ pale though. Not the 'Hey, I'm a albino' color of skin. Mitzi also had long, straight dark brown hair, the hair reaching down to her shoulder blades. Her thoughts were interurpted by a **bump! **from upstairs. Her face turned into slight confusement as she looked up, wondering who was upstairs. _I don't remember my uncle saying anything about new people moving in..._ she thought.

The teenager girl had been living with her uncle more a month now. Well, not really /living/ with him. Mitzi's uncle was allowing her to live in one of his apartments, the **Cozy Blankets and Beds **apartments. The building consisted of a breakfast bar, in the north wing, and the apartments located on the south wing. The cars were located in the west wing, while the 'activity' center was located in the east wing. Mitzi was fortunate that her uncle allowed her a place in the apartments.-Anyways, that was off topic! Mitzi had told her parents that she had became an Atheist and was b-curious, meaning she was testing if she was bisexual or not. Her parents had became furious, and kicked her out of the house, giving her only her clothes, phone, Nook, and her iPod touch. Luckily, her uncle's apartments had wi-fi! Which allowed her to 'roleplay' with her friends on Tumblr and Facebook. She secretly roleplayed as Zolf J. Kimbley, Roy Mustang, /and/ Solf J. Kimblee! She loved it, and the people she had befriended on there as well!

Mitzi opened her apartment door, nearly tripping over the huge bundle of packages. She blinked and grinned happily, squealing in joy. _Yes! They answered me! These must be from my roleplaying and real life friends! _she thought happily as she grabbed as many as she could, putting them all in one corner. She laughed in excitement as she opened one package, a laptop in it. She read the letter, thanking her cousin for buying it for her. She placed it on her desk, she would use it later. Another **bump! **and **thud! **made her look up, startled a bit by the sudden noise.

"Ow! Damn it, Frank!" a hiss came from upstairs, making Mitzi blink.

"Hmph, I don't know why you are complaining, you did insist on taking **_both_**our bags and boxes upstairs on your own.." another male voise said calmly. Mitzi's courousity got the best as the yelling ceased. She hurried out of the apartment, nearly slipping before she got to the stairs. She hurried upstairs to meet her new neighbors. When she got to the door, she heard a slight pout from the other side. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. As the door opened, her eyes widened as ice blue eyes met amber.

**_Zolf J. Kimbley?!_**

Mitzi gasped and backed away just a bit. "W-Wait, what? H-How?" she spoke in amazement. She had only read in Fanfictions that the anime would appear, but never knew that it could become **_REAL!_**Zolf raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his own hip, Mitzi looked away from his eyes, it felt like he was staring into her soul! A rustle came from the living room, a brown hair, light blue eyed male came up from behind Zolf and looked at her as well.

"And who are you, miss?" the male smiled nicely, but she knew who he was also. Frank Archer.

"M-My name?" she asked, gasping again. "O-Oh! My name is Mitzi Wilhelm! I'm your neighbor from down stairs! Um, welcome to the Cozy Blankets and Beds, and we hope you stay..." she mumbled quickly, before running down stairs. "Enjoy your stay, sir!" was all she said before she tripped and knocked herself out.

* * *

"Is she alright?" a voise mumbled. Mitzi opened her eyes _**and wow! Did she have the biggest headache ever!**_She whimpered in pain as she sat up, looking around. She wasn't in her bed, nor in her apartment. The first thing she saw were those amber eyes again, and she froze in fear. _Oh no, I'm in their house...I mean apartment.. _she advoided eye contact and mumbled.

Archer, who was about to put a cold rag on her forehead, paused and looked at her. "Are you alright? You ran off and you tripped and hit your head on floor.". Zolf snickered as he looked at her, but looked away after Frank slapped him up side the head with a newspaper. He leaned in and whispered into Zolf's ear, Zolf flashing a grin before bounding towards another room. She looked at Frank with a confused look, then jolted off of the couch.

"I'm sorry! But I need to get going, I have things to do...boxes to open, y'know the drill." she laughed nervously before Frank pushed her back onto the couch. Zolf came back with a first aid kit, not his idea of course, and gave it to Frank. The male bandaged Mitzi's forehead and nodded to Zolf, then to Mitzi.

"You can go now." he smiled calmly, helping her up. She nodded and quickly walked out the door, mumbling.

_They...are in my world...does that mean...the homunculi and other men and women are here too?_ was her last thought before entering her apartment. _Maybe...this is just a dream... _she then suddenly fell onto her couch and fell asleep. _Just...a dream..?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review, message, and/or share this story with others! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's so short! Forgive me, please? ;_;**


	2. Chapter Two: Oh Crap

Disclaimer: I don't own **_anything!_**I only own my OC, Mitzi Wilhelm~! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist(2003) or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. If I did, Frank Archer would be in Brotherhood!

**Note: **If you notice any Mary Sue details with Mitzi, please tell me! Also, this is Modern World crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist(both). Also! I said there will be yaoi in this, well, I lied. I might allow OCs, maybe, if they aren't huge Mary Sues. Flames will be fed to Riza and Roy, and any hates will be blown up by my muse, Zolf.~ ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

Mitzi snuggled up to the couch, murmuring words that wouldn't be noticeable unless you were up close to the brunette. Mitzi didn't realize the blanket draped over her, or the person who just came into her house until it was too late.- A figure jumped on top of the female and started squealing, making Mitzi fall out of bed with a large **thud! **

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mitzi screamed in horror as she threw punches, only to realize her best friend, Erich Wightman, was on top of her, a big grin on his face. "Hey to you too." he laughed. Mitzi's face heated up and she growled, punching the male's arm, signaling him to get off. Erich rose his arms in surrender and stood up, helping the girl up.

"Damn it, Logan! What the hell are you doing?! Sneaking into my house like that-?!"

"I wanted to know why you aren't at school." he pouted, "Everyone thinks you're dead." Mitzi snorted.

"I dropped out, simple as that. I don't need school if my parents are going to be asses about me being bi-curious and am Atheist." she grumbled, turning to look at him. Erich had the features of a movie star, seriously! He had blackish brown hair, a tan, and greenish blue eyes. Mitzi still wondered why he teased all the girls at school. Mitzi waved a hand before screaming again. Erich's eyes widened.

"Frank Archer and Zolf J. Kimbley are living **_upstairs!_**" she yelled, scrambling around and trying to fix the room up, all the while listening to her friend laugh. "I'm not lying!" she yelled, pointing to her bandaged head. "Frank put this on me!"

"Sure, sure, maybe they were cosplayers, Mitzi. There might be a convention going on." Erich smirked and laughed again. Mitzi blushed in anger and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not lying! Kimbley-!" she shivered, remembering the eyes that bore into her as if she was his prey. Those damn amber eyes! Mitzi sat down and covered her face, mumbling a bit. Erich rose an eyebrow and sat next to her. "Hey, how about we go to the mall? I have some money, we can get you some new clothes, and we can go eat." he smiled sweetly and nudged her, making Mitzi smile.

"Yeah...maybe that will work."

* * *

**At the Mall~!**

Mitzi had her iPod on, listening to music from her favorite bands, mostly repeating Circles by Hollywood Undead and Scream and Shout by Will. , featuring Britney Spears. She walked with Erich, who went into Hot Topic, buying a "Keep Calm and Kill Zombies" t-shirt for her. She nodded every time she liked something, but not all the time, she didn't want him to spend all his money on her. Her life wasn't all that bad after leaving her parents, it got better! Yeah, it would be hard looking for a job, but what the hell. She would wait until 20 for that. A scream ruined her thoughts as she looked up, noticing sharp fingernails piercing someone's chest. She connected the nails to a woman with long, black hair. The female was wearing a dress, and what was on her chest? The tattoo.

Mitzi's eyes widened as she covered her mouth. _I knew it! They are here! B-But...how?! _Lust looked over at Mitzi, and smile appearing on her lips. The female noticed another one, with green hair. She groaned, Envy was also here! Erich, knowing who they were, and reading most fan things about the homunculi, laughed.

"Hey, look! It's a palm tree!" Erich laughed, then grabbed Mitzi's wrist and ran for the exit of the mall. Why?! She was having such a great time too...

* * *

**Short bit up there, but here's something better.**

As Erich and Mitzi drove down towards the apartments, the brunette mumbled to herself, whimpering as sudden, horrible thoughts filled her head. She looked at Erich. "If they're here...that means Dante...a-and...the others! They're here too!"

Erich shook his head and smiled a bit, "But that means everyone else is here too. But...we need to find out how they got here. Were they brought here with the portal that we saw in the movie?" he tilted his head but kept his eyes on the road. "This is bad though...we need to inform the two who live upstairs..." he drove into the parking lot and turned the car off. He got out as Mitzi opened her door. Both walked up the her apartment, but walked upstairs instead. The male knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. They both waited until the door opened, the same amber eyes Mitzi hated looked at her with amusement, until the owner opened the door wider to reveal Erich.

"Oh." Kimbley said, his amused look turned to boredom as he stared at Erich. The two stared at each other until Frank walked up from behind Zolf. "Ah, Miss Mitzi, it's good to see you." he smiled, but Erich had a look, he knew it was fake. Mitzi sighed and looked at Frank instead of Zolf.

"W-we...ran into Envy and Lust, we know that you know how you ended up here, so cut the act. Stop pretending to think we're good friends." Mitzi grumbled. Frank's smile turned into a scowl while Kimbley laughed loudly.

"So, you want the truth then? Well, it'll cost you." Zolf grinned. Mitzi knew she nor Erich liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Woo! Second chapter wasn't that bad, and it took me about the entire hour just to type it! :D Thank you, estunara, for replying! And thanks to the others! For those of you who haven't reviewed, but have been reading, don't be shy to review. XD**


End file.
